


Holiday Struggles

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a hard time of year for them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Struggles

A fire crackled cheerfully in the fireplace, but the two occupants of the small house were more solemn than the festive season promoted. 

Padma and George always struggled during the holidays. It was during this family time that they remembered their twins, their true other halves, that they had lost. The two spirits broken by the war had found comfort in each other, though, and Padma was cuddled against George’s chest lovingly.

“I miss her,” Padma said quietly.

“I know,” he replied, and she knew he did. “But they would have wanted us to be happy.”

“I’m happy with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Romancing the Wizard on LJ for the 2007 Winter Drabblethon.


End file.
